


Stuck

by Imposterzoe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe
Summary: Remember in Untucked when Gigi said she was trapped in her buttons and bows jacket? Well what if it happened for real? But as lesbians.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Stuck

" _Nicky!_ " Gigi shrieks out.

Nicky, who had been napping on the couch, snapped awake. "Gigi?"

" _Nicky help me!"_ She shrieked again.

Nicky jumped up, stumbling as she attempted to wake up. "Where are you _ma belle_?" She called.

"I'm in the bedroom! Hurry!" 

Nicky sprinted as best she could to get to her girlfriend. She threw their bedroom door open, eyes darting around.

"What's wrong Gigi? Is there a spider?"

The last time Gigi found a spider in the room, she stood on the dresser for an hour, repeatedly asking Nicky "But are you _sure_ you got it?" 

Well at least until she got cursed out in French.

Finally Nicky lays eyes on Gigi, who was almost in tears.

"Help me." She squeaks.

In response, Nicky burst out laughing, clutching the doorframe to keep upright.

Gigi was stuck in approximately 25,000 orange buttons and Nicky's laughter wasn't helping her feel better.

Her arms were awkwardly raised in front of her and her back refused to bend. In her struggle to get out of the jacket, she'd fallen on the floor and looked like a dropped Barbie doll.

"How?" Nicky chuckled.

"Well you know I ripped some buttons off it a while back." She started.

"Uh huh?"

"So I re-sewed it and tried it on to see if it still fit."

Nicky walked toward the fallen girl, crouching to look her in the eye.

"And how'd that go?" She teased.

Gigi glared. "Not well. Obviously."

She stood up, chuckling softly. "So you're stuck?"

Gigi nodded. 

" _Maladroite_." She murmurs under her breath.

"What?"

"Clumsy!" She translates, laughing again

"Would ya help me up or are you just gonna laugh at me?"

"I'll do both." Nicky responds, walking behind Gigi and hooking her hands under the girl's armpits.

With a grunt, she lifts. Gigi's legs scramble as Nicky lifts her, struggling to gain traction.

"Why do we have the most slippery hardwood in the world?" She groans as she falls back to the floor. "Ouch."

Nicky leans forward, resting on her knees. "Because you think carpet is too 70's."

She wraps her arms around Gigi's waist. "Let's try this way."

She pulls upward, gritting her teeth as lifted.

Gigi bent her knees, pushing herself up. She yelps as Nicky's hand presses her ass but they finally get her standing straight.

"Finally!" She cries triumphantly.

"How long were you sitting there?" Nicky finally thinks to ask.

"Get me out of this, please." She responds instead of answering.

Nicky snorts, turning Gigi around. She fiddles with the biggest button, attempting to work it open.

"Babe don't rip off my button!"

"It's all button, _ma cherie._ " 

It's about 10 minutes of struggling before Nicky just throws her hands up.

"That's it, I'm gonna cut it off!" 

"I don't have to bend my arms to kill you." 

"Then what should we do?"

Gigi sighs, pacing as best she could without with full mobility of her legs. 

Her face brightens and one of her arms twitches in what was probably an attempt to raise it.

"Call Crystal! Maybe the two of you could get it over my shoulders."

Nicky shrugs, grabbing her phone and ringing up their friend.

"Hello?" She answers cheerfully.

"Crystal! Are you busy?" 

"Hey Nicky! I'm just dancing in my room."

"Sorry Gigi, sounds like she's busy."

Crystal laughs while Gigi glares.

"Put the phone to my ear." She commands.

Nicky shrugs, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Crystal, I need your help."

"What happened?"

"Just come over."

"Ok."

Gigi nods at Nicky, who hangs up.

"Uh Nicky?"

"If you have to go to the bathroom, I'm not helping."

Gigi chuckles lightly. "No. But uh, I'm starving and I can't move my arms."

Nicky sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Can you walk to the kitchen?"

"Yeah but it'll take a million years." She trudges toward the door, strain taking hold in her features. 

Nicky watches in amusement and realizes no one would ever believe this happened.

" _Are you recording me?!"_ Gigi yells hotly.

"Bitch, I'll put you back on the floor. Let me record."

"Ugh." She groans, bending her neck so her blush is hidden behind her black hair.

Somehow she makes it to the kitchen before her hundredth birthday, walking to the table.

Nicky putters around the kitchen, trying to think of something that would be easy to feed to Gigi.

"Nicky." She calls softly. 

Nicky pulls her head out of a cabinet with a raised eyebrow.

Gigi was standing in front of a chair. "I can't bend low enough." She mumbles.

Nicky snorts, walking to her girlfriend, grabbing her waist and sitting her down. 

Gigi sighs, the table high enough that she could rest her tired arms.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. Name something." 

Nicky goes back to digging through the cabinets. "Cereal?"

"No."

She tosses the fridge open. "We have sushi."

Gigi makes a face. 

She runs a hand through her head. "Leftover spaghetti?" She tries.

"We still have spaghetti?"

She holds up the pot as evidence. 

"Ok."

"Finally." Nicky mutters, closing the fridge and grabbing a plate.

"Can I get some water too?" 

After hitting start on the microwave, Nicky dutifully grabs a cup and fills it up.

"You didn't get more straws!" She chides.

"You didn't say we needed them." Gigi responds.

Nicky swears intently in French as she holds the glass to her girlfriend's lips.

"Oh I'm sure this won't end badly." Gigi mumbles as she goes to drink.

Nicky cups a hand under Gigi's chin as she drinks, tilting the cup as it's drained.

"Seriously how long were you sitting there?" 

"Spaghetti's done!" Gigi yells, jerking her head back so fast Nicky spills some water in her lap.

She groans as Nicky grabs the plate and a few napkins.

Setting the plate in front of her, Nicky ties Gigi's hair back and tosses some napkins in her lap. The rest hit the table as she grabbed the fork and her phone.

Starting a new video, she picks up some spaghetti.

"Here comes the aeroplane!" She chirps, "flying" the fork to Gigi's mouth.

"I am _going_ to murder you." She snaps.

"Do you want the food or not, Bitch?" 

With an angry sigh, Gigi takes the bite. 

"I'm never gonna forgive you for this." She says as she chews.

Nicky just zooms in and picks up more spaghetti. "I'll live."

They slowly work the plate with Nicky altering between train and plane noises and Gigi altering between death threats and her plans to destroy Nicky's sheep.

"Owwww! Nicky you poked me in the cheek!" She whines.

"Then stop talking and moving so much!" Nicky stops her video and grabs a napkin.

"Hold still." She commands, wiping the tomato sauce from the girl's mouth. 

Gigi sighs, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. A soft smile forms as she sees the concentration on the girl's face.

Nicky notices and blushes as she sits back. "What?" 

"Thanks for helping me Nick." She whispers.

Nicky smiles, walking around to hug Gigi.

"No problem, _ma belle_." She murmurs, kissing the top of Gigi's head.

There's a knock at the door. 

"That'll be Crystal." Nicky whispers as she let's Gigi go to answer the door.

"Hey Nicky?"

She turns. "Yeah?"

Gigi turns her legs, somehow standing herself up.

"You know I'm not fucking you until you delete those videos right?"

Nicky chuckles darkly, slowly walking back over to her. 

She grabs Gigi by the waist, pulling her forward. Her smile drops but her eyes sparkle with warning.

Gigi blushes, swallowing thickly. "Well I'm not." She mumbles, all authority gone from her voice as Nicky stares at her.

Nicky smirks and before she can think, Gigi's feet were swept from under her. Within seconds she's back on the floor.

"Hey!" She protests.

"Hi!" Nicky calls back as she answers the door.

"Hi Crystal!"

"Hello!" She chirps. "What's the big emergency?"

Nicky leads her in, pointing to Gigi pouting on the floor.

"Hey Gigi! Stuck in the buttons again?"

When she doesn't answer, Nicky nods. "Yep."

"Can she get up by herself?"

"Nope."

Crystal thinks for a second. "How many pictures have you taken?"

Nicky laughs. "Not enough."

Gigi huffs. "Is someone gonna help me? Please?"

Crystal walks over and lays a hand on the girl's head. "Of course we will."

Gigi sighs in relief before she spots the looks on their faces. "What?"

"But first." Crystal walks back to Nicky. "Y'know, Gigi _never_ let's me do her makeup."

"Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, if you even come _near_ me with a makeup brush!" Gigi shouts. 

They stare at her for a minute before Nicky turns to Crystal.

"So makeover then photoshoot?"

Crystal lights up. "Yeah!"

They sprint off and Gigi groans.

"This is the last time I get stuck in these buttons!"

"That's what you said last time."

"Shut _up_ , Nicky."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thought I'd try my hand at S12 fics! Thanks to Saiph and Mistress for betaing.


End file.
